The Baby Devil
by Alavon
Summary: A 'What if' situation if Nanoha had a biological child in the series... R


**A/N:** Originally posted on Animesuki and I forgot to post it here…so…enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nanoha series…

**The Baby Devil  
**

By:

Alavon

Nanoha could never have been more prouder. Her oldest child, Vivio, was finally graduating from Officer Academy with the highest honors that can be achieved there. Having been personally train by everyone (by everyone, meaning, Fate, herself, Yuuno, Subaru, Vita, just to name a few), it was only to be expected (says Vita). As a result, she was chosen to speak in front of the crowd as the representative for her class.

Smiling, Nanoha took out the Camcorder and pressed the 'on' button. She wanted her parents to see their granddaughter at her proudest moment...

Vivio slowly marched towards the podium with a serious face but Nanoha knew better. Underneath that military mask, Vivio was smiling from happiness and only her closest relatives knew that. _My baby girl all grown up..._

***  
"So, Captain Takamachi..."

"Hm?" Nanoha looked over her glass.

"Can you believe that Second Lt. Vivio [Takamachi] is leaving your house for good?"

Nanoha choked on her drink. Coughing, she replied, "Vivio is only 16 years old!"

The head of the Academy, General Verus Muslay, smirked.

"How old were you when you moved out of your parents house?"

Nanoha paled.

Muslay chuckled lightly. He patted Nanoha's shoulder and walked of to congratulate other parents for their kids accomplishment.

Nanoha ran a hand through her hair, panic gripping her. _She wouldn't leave...would she?_

"Hey, Nanoha!" She turned around and smiled slightly. Vita smiled in return.

"Hey, Vita. Everything going well?"

Vita raised an eyebrow. "That's my line." Nanoha looked at her and sighed. She may as well...

"I'm just worried that Vivio would leave me."

Vita burst into laughter.

Nanoha blinked. "Wha-what's so funny?"

When Vita recovered from her laughing fit, she replied, "Nanoha, you worry too much. Do you really think Vivio would just _leave_?"

"No but-"

"That's that. Besides, even if she _does_, you still have one more left."

And sure enough, as if on cue, Yukari Takamachi, Nanoha's youngest daughter, peeked around Vita's legs. She looked exactly like her mother. Her brunette colored hair was tied up to the side and her azure eyes looked up at Nanoha. She was only three years old.

Nanoha smiled gently and picked her up, noticing that Yukari was wearing a flight instructor uniform. Nanoha sighed. She never really understood Hayate's obsession for cosplaying...

"Hayate's at it again, huh?" said Nanoha, brushing a strand of hair from her daughters face.

"Yup. You should have seen Sadame. He wore an Enforcer uniform and Hayate almost made him wear a skirt but Fate threw a fit over it. I think Fate still hasn't got over the mood swings."

Nanoha chuckled but stop when she felt a gentle tug on her shirt.

"What is it, Yukari?" asked Nanoha, sweetly.

"Why Mama sad?"

"Mama is not sad."

Yukari frown and said, "Liar, liar, hams on wire."

"It's...never mind." Nanoha placed Yukari back on the ground and as soon as her little feet touched the ground, she ran of. Nanoha was about to run after her but Vita held her back.

"Don't worry. Zafira is watching her."

Nanoha nodded.

"I know this sounds harsh but sometimes I think she's not my daughter."

Vita looked up, an incredulous look plastered on her face.

"Why you say that?"

"The way she acts. She's always quiet and hardly ever makes a sound but when she does, they are not that comforting. Vivio is like the complete opposite of her. Sometimes Vivio seem more like my real daughter than does my own biological daughter."

Vita was silent for a while but then she shook her head.

"Nanoha...she is definitely your daughter. You are only thinking this way because Vivio is growing up and you don't want her to leave."

"Yeah? Well tell me one thing that Yukari has that shows that she's my daughter? And don't say 'she looks like you' because that won't cut it."

Vita was at a loss for words. She looked around to see if someone would save her from this pickle but no one came to her rescue. _What do they have in common?_

She was about to tell Nanoha to look away and then make a run for it but at that moment a huge explosion echoed around the area along with high-pitch screams. Nanoha and Vita looked at each other and ran toward the location of the explosion.

"What happened!" roared Vita.

"Where's my daughter!"

_Nanoha! Vita!_ Zafira limped towards them, Yukari dangling from his mouth and in her hands was...

"Raising Heart?''

**[Sorry, my Master.]**

"What happened here and why is Yukari with Nanoha's device?''

Nanoha took Yukari from him and he replied, "I don't know. I was hoping you could shed some light?"

"She must have taken Raising Heart while I was holding her."

"Mom! What happened!" Vivio arrived next to Nanoha, sweat trailing down her face.

"We were just wondering the same thing." said Nanoha, looking at her youngest daughter sternly. Yukari looked back with the same intensity.

"Mou...not my fault!"

"Then whose fault was it?"

Everyone was looking at the youngest member of the Takamachi family, waiting to see why she created a giant crater in the middle of a field.

"Well?" repeated Nanoha.

Yukari pouted and said, "Because the big-meanie squirrel kept stealing the trees peanuts."

Silence engulfed the area and then...screams erupted all around.

"It's a devil!"

"Baby devil!!"

"It's the White Devil's baby Devil!"

Vita laughed at both Vivio's and Nanoha's stunned faces.

"I guess you got your answer. Yukari is indeed your daughter."

**A/N:** I love this one.... :3


End file.
